


Dog-Mad

by volleyowlets



Series: Drabbles and Shit from Tumblr [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dogs, Fluff, M/M, Sometimes I'm reminded of how much I love rarepairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleyowlets/pseuds/volleyowlets
Summary: A first date can be anything you want it to be. Even at the park.





	Dog-Mad

Terushima hummed as he walked toward the dog park where he was to meet the man he’d be going to dinner with later that night. He still wasn’t sure how he’d managed to convince Kyoutani to go on a date with him, he thought it’d be much harder than a simple ‘will you go out with me?’. 

As he entered the park, he scanned the area for a blond head of hair. Spotting the man he was looking for, he made his way toward the patch of grass he was sitting on and petting dogs. 

“Kyoutani,” he called, the other man’s head snapping up to look for him. He watched as the blond’s expression softened, his heart fluttering at the look reserved for himself. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Kyoutani returned before he looked back to the dog in front of him, scratching the large puppy behind the ears. Terushima smiled as he took a seat next to Kyoutani. 

“So, first date today gonna be petting dogs in the dog park before dinner?” 

Kyoutani’s quiet huff as he brought up his other hand to pat a second dog was all the response Terushima needed. 

“Okay then, we can do that.” 

Terushima smiled as a small grin came to rest on Kyoutani’s face. He really was cute when he was with the dogs.  _God, if you’re real, thank you for blessing me with this man._  


End file.
